Les cicatrices du temps
by Sylae
Summary: C’est les cœurs lourds que le Docteur repart à l’aventure, déterminé à rester seul après avoir tant perdu… Mais si… ? Une éventuelle saison 4.5.
1. Chapter 1

**Les cicatrices du temps**

Tout devint clair.

Elle regarda les murs, la rambarde, la couleur dorée de l'architecture. Elle sentit des fourmillements dans tout son être, envahie par un mélange indiscernable de sensations.

L'espace d'un instant, toute peur disparut. Toute appréhension s'évanouit, ne laissant place qu'au discernement. Elle avait compris. Compris que tout l'avait conduit ici, à cet endroit, à ce moment précis. Le dernier endroit où elle serait, le dernier instant qu'elle ne vivrait jamais.

Elle se revit marchant dans le parc, cette fraîche matinée de septembre. Elle se souvint leur première escapade, les courses-poursuites, sa main dans la sienne, leurs rires, leur complicité… Et cette sensation vivifiante, celle d'être à sa place.

Tout la menant ici. Pour sa famille, et plus encore. Pour l'Univers.

Dehors, il hurlait. Il leur hurlait d'arrêter, de renoncer. Il n'avait plus d'espoir.

Il n'y avait qu'elle.

Le cœur battant, elle poussa la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sylae

Genre : Je l'ai classé en général car il regroupe un peu tous les genres… De l'aventure au drame en passant par la romance et l'humour, tout y passe !

Résumé : C'est les cœurs lourds que le Docteur repart à l'aventure, déterminé à rester seul après avoir tant perdu… Mais si… ? Une éventuelle saison 4.5.

Disclaimer : L'Univers Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à R.T.D et à la BBC. Quant à moi, je n'ai que le personnage de Shannon, et mon scénario.

Note : Un projet assez ambitieux, qui va demander beaucoup de temps, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le suivre. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus. Et vivement la saison 5 ! (même si j'ai mal au cœur à l'idée que Ten meurt…).

**Les cicatrices du temps**

**Chapitre 1 **: La plus grande douleur de L'Univers

- Un petit effort, nous y sommes presque !

Un vacarme de bruits métalliques témoigna des quelques réticences du Tardis. D'une voix pressée, le Docteur l'encourageait, tournant autour des commandes en abaissant toute sorte de manettes. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, fixa l'écran qui lui permettait de suivre le tracé énergétique. Il l'avait repéré il y avait quelques jours. Il revenait alors des chutes de Narafang, réputée pour être les plus belles de l'Univers à travers les millénaires, et repartait, ressourcé, vers d'autres aventures. Il avait erré quelques temps dans le cosmos, et c'était ainsi qu'il avait perçu les signaux.

Ce n'était pas si inhabituel. L'agence du temps –il n'y songea pas sans avoir une petite pensée pour son ami Jack Harkness- avait quelques voyageurs dans le temps, mais ce n'était pas la même signature énergétique. Leur montre spatio-temporelle émettait un bref signal, pour un voyage court et instantané. Une sorte de téléportation. Celui-ci était d'une toute autre nature : il était continu. Comme si les voyageurs en question voguaient dans le temps et l'espace, comme lui, sans en être affecté.

Personne ne pouvait faire ça. A moins d'avoir un Tardis.

Voilà pourquoi le Docteur était si nerveux, et que son Tardis en faisait les frais. Il s'accrocha à la rambarde. Les perturbations étaient justement causées par l'énergie qui s'accumulait étrangement à cet endroit précis. Les soubresauts étaient de moins en moins espacés et de plus en plus violents, ce qui prouvait qu'il touchait au but.

Une ultime secousse et il se retrouva projeté au sol. Il eut le souffle momentanément coupé. Il resta quelques secondes à terre, puis se releva prudemment, en attente d'un nouveau séisme ; en vain. Le Tardis semblait s'être enfin stabilisé. D'un bond, il se précipita sur le tableau de commande et ses yeux se rivèrent sur l'écran. Il poussa un cri réjoui :

- Nous avons réussi !!

Il tapota joyeusement la table des commandes, comme pour la féliciter, avant de bidouiller quelques boutons :

- Voyons voir pour quelle fantastique contrée nous avons traversé tant de périples…

Son sourire se décomposa brusquement lorsqu'il vit où le Tardis l'avait amené :

- Terre… En 2009 ?

Sa voix partit dans les aigues :

- A Washington ???

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, perturbé. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à atterrir là. S'il était passé à côté d'une nouvelle révolution technologique, ce n'était certainement pas sur la Terre de 2009 que quelqu'un avait inventé la machine à voyager dans le temps. C'était déjà assez improbable que quelqu'un y soit parvenu…

Pourtant, c'était tout aussi stupéfiant d'imaginer qu'une civilisation avec de telles capacités –concevoir un cousin du Tardis !- effectue une véritable croisade de voyages à ce point précis de l'Univers. Dans quel but ? Il aurait voulu se dire de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, mais en réalité, il ne parvenait pas à tirer de conclusions tout court. Il allait devoir aller sur le terrain.

Avec entrain, il farfouilla dans les recoins du Tardis pour dégoter un détecteur portable de discontinuités énergétiques au design kitch, qu'il avait fabriqué il y avait longtemps avec les moyens du bord. Il allait passer difficilement inaperçu, mais il avait plus urgent à s'inquiéter.

Ainsi harnaché, il sortit. Il se rendit au bout de la rue avant de s'arrêter pour bidouiller son gadget. Comme il le redoutait, celui-ci avait une portée courte, et pour l'instant il ne percevait aucun signal. Il déambula pendant une demi-heure dans les alentours, espérant capter quelque chose. Soudain, alors qu'il traversait un parc public, il stoppa brusquement et fit demi-tour :

- Oh, des glaces !!

Il adressa un sourire réjoui au vendeur itinérant, qui fut déstabilisée par son effusion de joie. L'étrange homme au portable farfelu rajouta :

- Normalement, je ne devrais pas, j'ai du pain sur la planche… Mais bon, je pense que j'en ai encore pour pas mal de temps, je peux bien m'accorder une pause.

- Sans doute, répondit le vendeur bêtement, histoire de répondre quelque chose.

- C'est fantastique ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de glace !

Il passa commande et le glacier s'empressa de le servir, avant de regarder s'éloigner cet homme insolite, qui portait un complet à trente degrés. Il l'observa curieusement jusqu'à le perdre de vue, et puis l'oublia.

Le Docteur s'assit sur un banc, en face d'une fontaine. Il posa son récepteur à côté de lui et savoura son sorbet banane.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu sur Terre à cette époque. Alors qu'il regardait les gens passer devant lui, il se dit que finalement, c'était moins difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait cessé de voir Rose dans chaque jeune femme blonde ; il ne sentait plus son cœur se serrer, meurtri de douleur et de culpabilité, dès qu'il apercevait une chevelure rousse. Y penser le faisait toujours souffrir, évidemment ; mais il était parvenu à ne plus y penser tout le temps.

Sa retraite solitaire aux confins de l'Univers lui avait fait du bien. Solitaire était un bien grand mot. Il voyageait seul. Mais à chaque escapade, il rencontrait des personnes, il partageait un sourire, une anecdote, et parfois une aventure avec elles. Et il repartait, toujours seul. Sans attaches.

Un bip l'extirpa de ses pensées. Il sauta sur la diversion et refoula ses fardeaux pour saisir l'engin. Il indiquait une signature énergétique, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait. Celle qu'il percevait était plus faible, mais pourtant plus nette, moins parsemée. Il scruta le cadran : la source de l'énergie était tout près. Juste en face de lui.

Il leva la tête.

Il crut tout d'abord que l'appareil délirait.

Sidéré, le Docteur observa une jeune femme, qui s'était assise au bord de la fontaine. Il ne voyait pas son visage, dissimulé par ses cheveux blonds ; elle semblait préoccupée par son portable. Elle finit de survoler les touches de son clavier, et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'angoissant dans sa manière de considérer son entourage. Comme si elle était sur ses gardes, qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Et pas avec impatience.

Peut-être, mais il n'était pas là pour établir un profil psychologique, mais pour retrouver la source de l'énergie. D'après ses calculs approximatifs, l'énergie était concentrée sur une période d'une trentaine d'années, sur Terre et plus précisément en Amérique du Nord. Difficile d'être plus précis. Comme si les voyageurs parcouraient sans cesse ces trente années, à la recherche de quelque chose. Cette jeune femme ne pouvait être la voyageuse. De toute manière, elle ne dégageait pas la même énergie. Et pourtant… Cette signature n'était pas normale. Il y avait bien une certaine analogie, mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, car la femme se leva et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie du parc. Abandonnant sa glace, le Docteur s'empressa de la suivre. Il jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à sa machine portable, médusé. Mais le signal était toujours là. Plus de doute, il émanait bien d'elle.

Il estima son âge à une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Il constata que pour une femme de sa taille –elle devait atteindre le mètre soixante-dix-, elle avait une démarche rapide et nerveuse. Un pressentiment le tenailla qu'il se rapprochait de quelque chose, sans toutefois savoir quoi.

Il la perdit de vue un bref instant, alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans un bâtiment sur sa droite. Il s'y engouffra à sa suite. Bien qu'il n'y soit jamais entré, il reconnut sans peine une banque terrienne des années 2000. Il chercha l'intrigante jeune femme des yeux parmi la foule qui investissait le large hall, et mit une minute à la retrouver : elle attendait à l'un des guichets patiemment, derrière une vingtaine de personnes.

Curieux, le Docteur se rapprocha pour mieux capter le signal qui émanait d'elle, afin de l'analyser plus expressément. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, un vigile s'était mis en travers de son chemin, l'air pas particulièrement aimable :

- Que faites-vous avec cet engin ?

- Et bien…

Il hésita longuement, allongeant la dernière syllabe, avant de ranger son récepteur dans la poche intérieure de sa veste comme si de rien n'était :

- Rien.

- Je vous prie de me remettre cette machine.

Il n'avait pas l'air disposé à négocier. Le Docteur recula :

- C'est que, voyez-vous, j'en ai vraiment besoin…

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous le prendre de force.

L'homme s'avança et le saisit fermement par la veste ; par réflexe, le Docteur glissa un coup d'œil derrière le vigile pour regarder la femme blonde. Elle scrutait dans sa direction, attirée par la confrontation ; leurs regards se croisèrent.

La machine se mit à émettre une série de sons stridents. Le Docteur n'eut pas besoin de machine pour comprendre ce qui se produisait. Il sentit le signal traverser son corps, se disperser dans l'espace-temps, se dilater dans toutes les directions, convergeant du point initial. D'elle. Aussi inconcevable était-ce, elle émettait un puissant signal, qui ne demandait qu'à être capté. Et qui devait avoir été conçu pour l'être.

Ahuri, il vit en même temps que tous les occupants de la banque des êtres se matérialiser. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis ce fut la panique générale. Les yeux exorbités, les gens sortaient tous en trombe de l'établissement, se piétinant les uns les autres dans une confusion totale.

Le Docteur fut submergé par la marée humaine, bousculé de toute part. Il lutta pour ne pas être entraîné, les yeux rivés sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Ce n'était pas possible…

Quant il réussit enfin à détacher ses yeux d'eux, il chercha la jeune femme émettrice. Il la vit disparaître, fuyant par la sortie de secours. Contrairement à tous les autres, il ne lut pas de panique sur son visage. De la crainte, mais certainement pas de la panique.

Il voulut la poursuivre, mais cela se révéla impossible dans le chaos qui régnait. Alors qu'il se retrouvait entraîné vers la sortie, il vit les entités se téléporter…

***

Shannon se redressa, en sueur. Elle retomba en arrière et écarta ses cheveux en pagaille, qui étaient collés à son front. Elle sentait son cœur battre contre sa cage thoracique, affolé, comme si elle avait couru un marathon.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de son rêve. Du moins, pas précisément. Elle se rappelait vaguement cet homme, qu'elle avait déjà entrevu… Un grand homme brun, filiforme, en costume. Elle en rêvait beaucoup en ce moment, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sans doute parce qu'il était la dernière chose qu'elle ait vu la dernière fois que les monstres étaient venus. Sans doute parce qu'il avait eu une réaction étrange à leur apparition : estomaqué, mais pas paniqué ; plus intrigué qu'effrayé.

Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle allait avoir la paix pendant quelques temps à présent ; il fallait qu'elle en profite.

Elle s'accorda quelques minutes, avant de repousser sa couette, résolue à écarter ces pensées négatives. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son réveil, elle constata qu'elle était en retard. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas besoin de brancher son réveil, sachant que de toute façon, elle ne dormait pas. Mais maintenant que c'était passé… Elle pouvait enfin dormir, et oublier. Essayer de ne plus penser à sa malédiction.

Elle sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'habilla en vitesse, saisit son sac, fourra quelques affaires dedans et sortit sans se retourner. Dévalant les escaliers, elle fouilla dans ses ressources pour dégoter un grain d'enthousiasme, mais il ne vint pas. C'était étrange. Elle aurait dû se sentir soulager, maintenant que les monstres étaient passés. Pourtant, quelque chose la taraudait. Comme si elle passait à côté de quelque chose…

Elle cessa de penser en voyant son bus démarrer de son arrêt. Elle se lança à sa poursuite, manquant de rater la dernière marche. Au bout de la rue, elle comprit qu'elle ne le rattraperait jamais, et qu'aucun foutu passager ne se donnerait la peine de signaler sa présence au chauffeur. Courbée, elle s'appuya d'une main contre un mur, essoufflée. La journée commençait vraiment mal.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle remarqua que ce qu'elle prenait pour un mur n'en était pas un. C'était une vieille cabine, une sorte de boîte bleue pittoresque, en plein milieu de Washington. Elle la dévisagea, surprise. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant... Sa main se promena sur sa surface, avec toute la déférence qu'on observait envers les antiquités. Elle n'avait jamais été très portée sur ce genre de choses, et pourtant, elle ressentit comme une sorte d'attraction pour cette étrange cabine bleue.

Un coup de klaxon lointain la ramena à la réalité. Elle sursauta, et considéra quelques secondes la curieuse cabine. Mal à l'aise, elle s'en détourna et se dirigea vers le parc à côté de chez elle. Décidemment, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à aller en cours ce matin ; de toute façon, tout s'était agencé de telle sorte que tout la retenait ici.

Elle partait pour rejoindre la boulangerie de l'autre côté du parc quand elle le vit. Il était là, à l'autre bout de l'allée, à dix mètres d'elle : l'homme qui hantait ses nuits.

Elle se figea. Il la considéra d'un air grave, tandis qu'elle _sentait_ que quelque chose allait arriver. Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Elle vit se matérialiser les contours familiers d'une silhouette empâtée, de la hauteur de son ventre, presque informe. La forme se recouvrit d'une peau rosâtre, lisse, de toute évidence visqueuse. De grands yeux ovales, dont les paupières glissaient sur une marée d'encre, et de petits tentacules atrophiés. Leur nombre variait à chaque fois ; en cet instant, ils étaient cinq, comme lors de leur visite à la banque quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle demeura paralysée. Les monstres n'étaient jamais venus à seulement quelques jours d'intervalle. C'était nouveau, et terrifiant.

- C'est fantastique !

Elle fut prise de court par l'enthousiasme de la voix. Elle leva les yeux vers l'inconnu, qui s'était avancé jusqu'à elle, les yeux rivés sur les créatures avec fascination :

Alors, ce n'est pas une légende ? Vous existez toujours ? J'admire votre acharnement à la survie, vraiment !

Il mit les mains dans ses poches, et se pencha vers le premier spécimen qui se présenta à lui. Il le fixa quelques secondes, avant de reculer, enjoué :

- Non vraiment, c'est in-cro-ya-ble !

Shannon ne quittait plus le Docteur des yeux, cherchant à démêler ses sentiments. Malgré son étrangeté, il ne lui inspirait aucune crainte, mais presque de la confiance. Ce qui était très curieux, car elle n'aimait pas du tout sa manière de s'extasier sur les monstres qui avaient réduit sa vie en charpie.

Le Docteur avait mis du temps à retrouver la jeune femme, en sillonnant le quartier avec son récepteur énergétique et en importunant les passants. Il avait été pris de court par l'apparition instantanée des Malhers, comme si… Comme s'il était un catalyseur. Mais c'était une idée absurde, pas vrai ?

- Mais voyez-vous, il y a une chose que j'ai du mal à saisir…

Il s'était mis à déambuler dans l'allée à pas vifs lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement, et désigna Shannon :

- C'est pourquoi vous la suivez, elle !

Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme. Il se surprit à le détourner aussitôt. Se sentait-il gêné ? C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il s'immisçait dans une vie ; il ne devrait pas se sentir mal à l'aise. Et pourtant… Quelque chose dans sa manière de le considérer, quelque chose dans sa manière d'être, de vibrer… De vibrer à son approche…

- Vous devriez être en train de sillonner les lignes du temps, à la recherche de grandes guerres, des pires tragédies… Et vous êtes là !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait souvent quand il réfléchissait. Car il ne cessait d'y réfléchir. Il avait beau mêler et démêler les faits dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait les Malhers ici. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Strictement aucun. Et le Docteur n'avait pas l'habitude que quelque chose lui échappe.

- Nous attendons.

- Vous attendez ?

Tendue, Shannon fixait la créature qui faisait face à l'homme. Il n'y avait aucun orifice, rien qui ne pouvait s'apparenter à des oreilles, un nez, ou une bouche. Et pourtant, elle l'_entendait_. Pour la première fois, elle l'entendait parler. Sauf qu'il ne parlait pas. La voix provenait de l'intérieur de sa tête. Par télépathie.

Gagnée par la lassitude, elle se surprit à penser que sa vie n'était qu'une gigantesque farce.

- Ils viennent depuis votre enfance, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle dévisagea l'inconnu, qui s'était tourné vers elle. Elle s'extirpa de ses pensées, et déglutit avant de répondre, se laissant porter par le courant. Comme elle avait toujours été forcé de le faire :

- Depuis mes cinq ans.

Elle était très petite alors, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Elle n'avait rien compris du tout, bien sûr ; elle se souvenait juste de la peur que les monstres lui avait inspiré. Et par la suite, de tous les bouleversements qu'ils avaient engendrés.

- D'accord, vous la marquer, vous intervenez régulièrement dans sa vie, pour « contrôler »… Mais la question est : pourquoi ? Qu'attendez-vous donc ?

Son front se plissa sous l'incompréhension. Shannon, qui jusqu'à présent, avait été prise de court par les évènements, sentit un regain d'énergie la gagner. Elle pouvait enfin se raccrocher à quelque chose, après toutes ces années. Une ferme résolution l'empoigna :

- Vous devez bien en avoir une idée, non ?

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler sa présence. Il secoua la tête :

- Absolument pas.

- Vous semblez en savoir plus long que moi sur ces créatures. Qui sont-elles ?

- Et bien… Ces créatures viennent d'un peuple, les Malhers. Elles vivaient grâce à l'énergie de leur planète ; seulement, bien sûr, leurs ressources se sont épuisées… Un peu comme si vous n'aviez plus d'eau, expliqua le Docteur. Enfin, ça reste une comparaison… Alors elles ont dû trouver une autre source d'énergie.

- Qui est… ?

- La douleur, dit-il en s'assombrissant.

Il y eut un instant de silence, avant que Shannon ne répète bêtement, abasourdie :

- La douleur ?

- Oui, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton plus léger. Cela leur a pris longtemps, mais ils ont réussi à s'adapter et à se nourrir de la douleur des autres. Ce ne serait certainement pas ce que j'aurais choisi, mais bon… Chacun ses goûts.

- Tout le monde souffre, se manifesta l'un des aliens. C'est une source d'énergie intarissable.

Le Docteur se tourna vers lui, et le regarda d'un air de pitié :

- Et que faites-vous de l'amour ? Tout le monde aime.

- Et tout le monde finit par souffrir d'aimer, contrecarra-t-il aussitôt.

Shannon vit l'homme se rétracter, ses mâchoires se serrer, comme s'il venait d'encaisser un coup. Elle essaya de démêler les nouvelles informations :

- Mais alors… Vous voulez vous nourrir de ma douleur ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici ?

La créature rosâtre pivota dans sa direction, la dévisageant de ses yeux d'un noir de jais. Il cligna lentement des yeux, et elle entendit de nouveau la voix grésiller dans son cerveau :

- La plus grande douleur de l'Univers.

Elle resta quelques secondes abasourdie, bouche bée. Le Docteur s'exclama :

- Vous devez faire erreur !

Il se dressa aux côtés de Shannon :

- Regardez-la bien, elle n'a pas vraiment le profil de la femme martyre ! Si ?

- La plus grosse source d'énergie que nous avons connue. Nous attendons le moment.

Shannon secoua la tête :

- Mais enfin… C'est ridicule !

- C'est impossible ! surenchérit le Docteur.

- Ma vie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, en dehors de vous, bien sûr…

- Terriblement normale, acquiesça l'homme à côté d'elle.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver d'exceptionnel…

- Moi non plus.

- Je suis une fille banale…

- Plus banale, tu meurs.

- Hé !

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras ; l'homme se pinça les lèvres :

- Excusez-moi, se reprit-il.

Il fit la moue avant de se recentrer sur les créatures :

- Bien… Je vais devoir intervenir, je crois.

Il s'approcha de celui qui semblait être le chef, en sortant quelque chose de la poche intérieure de sa veste :

- Vous voyez ça ? C'est un tournevis sonique, exhiba-t-il avec une once de fierté. Il est chouette, non ? Très utile. Et plutôt stylé, pas vrai ?

Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts :

- Il est capable de beaucoup de choses : ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure, décoder tous les codes, analyser… Et j'en passe.

Sa voix se fit plus sérieuse :

- Et en l'occurrence, il peut brouiller le signal.

Les créatures ne réagirent pas. Mais le Docteur, comme Shannon, pouvait sentir leur trouble, la tension qui régnait. Le chef émit calmement, presque mécaniquement :

- Je ne comprends pas votre logique.

- Ma logique ? Vous la terrorisez depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avec vos interventions répétées. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour ma part, j'appelle ça du harcèlement.

Le Docteur perçut l'agacement de son interlocuteur. Un autre Malher se manifesta, d'une « voix » raisonnable mais où perçait une note de désespoir :

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous nous priver de notre nourriture ? Pour vivre, vous tuer et manger. Nous ne tuons personne. Nous ne faisons de mal à personne.

Le Docteur se tut, ne sachant que répondre. Cependant, il s'appliqua à conserver une voix ferme :

- Vous nuisez à sa vie, et je peux l'empêcher. Je me dois de le faire.

- Vous condamnez les Mahlers.

- Oh, arrêtez ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, tout le monde souffre ! L'Univers est un immense garde-manger pour vous !

- Avec une telle source d'énergie, nous n'aurions plus besoin de sillonner l'espace-temps. Nous serions rassasiés pour des générations. Nous pourrions enfin nous installer, et voir nos enfants grandir et notre peuple prospérer, au lieu d'être disséminé et de vivre comme des charognards solitaires.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Vous allez devoir trouver un autre moyen.

- Nous pourrions passer un accord, quelque chose.

- Arrêtez !

Shannon avait suivi la plaidoirie des Mahlers avec toute l'attention qu'elle méritait ; mais rien de ce qu'ils ne pourraient dire ne la convaincrait qu'elle devait se sacrifier. S'il y avait un moyen de mettre fin à cette vie de calvaire, alors elle ne demandait que ça. Ne plus jamais les revoir. Vivre une vie où elle n'avait plus à craindre leur arrivée, où elle pouvait sortir avec des amis sans avoir peur d'être interrompu par des grosses créatures couleur saumon, où elle pouvait s'attacher aux gens sans savoir qu'un jour, ils la fuiraient.

Et cette histoire de douleur la consternait, et lui faisait peur. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ils la suivaient, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé une telle réponse. Elle s'était imaginé cobaye d'expérience, ou d'observation.

Mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle ne voulait pas de réponse, elle voulait juste qu'ils s'en aillent.

- Je ne suis pas à négocier ! Et je ne suis pas une source d'énergie !

Elle contrôla sa colère :

- C'est ma vie, et je veux que vous partiez, énonça-t-elle sèchement.

La voix rude du chef Malher résonna dans sa tête :

- Rien ne changera. Ca se produira, que nous soyons là ou pas.

- Rien ne se produira ! cria-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme, qui la considérait, l'air grave :

- Si vous pouvez m'en débarrasser, alors faites-le. S'il vous plaît.

Le Docteur la dévisagea, songeur. Il aurait tant aimé comprendre ce que voulait dire les Malhers. _La plus grande douleur de l'Univers… _Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Car bien que cela semble incroyable, les Malhers dépensaient beaucoup d'énergie pour ces voyages spatio-temporels. Il tenait à elle ; ce n'était pas sans raison. Ils attendaient... Sans savoir eux-mêmes quel évènement serait la cause du traumatisme. Avec la seule certitude qu'il aurait lieu, et qu'il serait fort.

Cette histoire intriguait fortement le Docteur. Et l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Comme s'il se sentait déjà impliquée dans la vie de la jeune femme, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il la reconnaissait si bien…

- S'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle.

Détournant le regard, il braqua son tournevis sonique sur les extraterrestres, et les renvoya d'où ils venaient, en inversant le processus de téléportation ; il prit soin d'effacer au passage leur mémoire téléportative.

En deux enjambées, il se retrouva au côté de la jeune femme, et la fit asseoir sur un banc derrière elle. Elle se laissa faire docilement. Il éleva son tournevis au niveau de son front, et entreprit fébrilement de désactiver le signal.

- Ne bougez pas, lui recommanda-t-il.

Son engin bourdonna une minute, avant de s'éteindre.

Il abaissa le bras lentement. Durant toute l'opération, elle n'avait cessé de le fixer. Il s'autorisa enfin à croiser son regard. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait de voir les monstres réapparaître. Ils attendirent une longue minute en silence, avant qu'elle ne lâche :

- Alors… C'est fini ? Définitivement fini ?

- Te rechercher dans l'espace-temps équivaudrait pour toi à rechercher un grain de sel particulier dans l'océan, fit le Docteur d'une voix apaisante. Alors je pense que oui, c'est fini.

Shannon observa le visage de son sauveur. De près, elle discernait ses tâches de rousseur, sa barbe naissante… Il semblait si humain. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Comment pourrait-il l'être ?

Elle ne savait pas qui il était, ni d'où il venait. Et pourtant, elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait si bien en sa présence, comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. C'était sans doute ce que l'on ressentait quand quelqu'un vous sauvait la vie… Non ?

Le Docteur se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur. Il se racla la gorge, avant de détourner le regard :

- Bien…

Il se leva d'un bond. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, regardant les allées désertes du parc :

- Je vais y aller.

- Maintenant ?

Elle sentit son cœur bondir à cette idée. Elle se mordit les lèvres, ravalant sa déception. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Et après avoir changé le cours de sa vie comme un super héros, il était inscrit dans la logique qu'il allait se retirer comme il était venu, brusquement.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que c'était fini ; il le lui avait assuré. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui importait qu'il s'en aille ou non ? Au contraire, son départ marquerait le début d'une nouvelle vie, sans extraterrestres, sans mystère, sans bizarrerie, sans danger...

Mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison : elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Et ce n'était pas par peur que les monstres reviennent. Il y avait quelque chose… d'insaisissable. Et qu'elle devait surmonter.

L'homme haussa les épaules, l'air faussement décontracté :

- Oh tu sais, j'ai la bougeotte.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire complice :

- Je ne peux pas rester plus de deux jours au même endroit.

- Il y a des gens comme ça, constata-t-elle bêtement.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se leva, et parvint à sa hauteur :

- Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, la moindre des choses serait de vous raccompagner.

- J''en conviens.

- Je vous suis.

- Par ici.

Ils remontèrent l'allée par laquelle elle était venue, côte à côte. L'air était frais, et Shannon serra son manteau autour d'elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que son compagnon ne semblait pas en être affecté. Certainement une autre bizarrerie extraterrestre. Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il n'était pas frileux…

- Où comptez-vous aller ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Aucunement, assura-t-il avec entrain. Je ne sais pas encore… Je reviens des chutes de Narafang, un superbe endroit… Les chutes d'eau les plus belles de l'Univers ! Je pense que je vais faire dans le plus mondain à présent.

Il fit mine de réfléchir à la question, avant de reprendre :

- Peut-être le bal de Carvani.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Et pour cause. Il se déroule dans… disons quelques billions d'années. Et à des années lumière d'ici.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? rit-elle en s'arrêtant net.

- Tu reçois depuis ton enfance des visites d'entités venant des années 4.52 de la cinquième galaxie et l'idée que je puisse participer à une réception future t'étonne ?

- Années 4.52 ? tiqua-t-elle.

- 4.52 : 4 billion 52 milliards. J'arrondies.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, sondant son sérieux. Et devait bien admettre qu'elle n'était pas à ça près :

- Bien, je vous crois, fit-elle en reprenant leur marche. Et qu'y a-t-il à ce fameux bal du futur ?

- C'est un immense bal costumé, où se mélangent sans distinction populaces et dignitaires de haut rang.

- Et vous êtes de quel bord ?

- A ton avis ?

Ce fut lui qui s'arrêta, sur le trottoir où elle avait raté son bus une demi-heure plus tôt. Il lui adressa un sourire jovial, auquel elle répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. Dites-moi.

- Peu importe. Pourquoi avoir besoin d'être important quand on a des entrées partout ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus sur son identité ; elle décida de respecter son choix. Elle remarqua où il s'était appuyé. Il suivit son regard :

- C'est mon vaisseau, l'informa-t-il en tapotant dessus.

- Votre vaisseau ?

Elle rit franchement :

- Je me disais bien : qu'est-ce que fichait une cabine à première vue londonienne sortie toute droite des années 1950 en plein milieu de Washington ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres :

- Pourquoi lui avoir donné cette apparence ?

- J'adore. Pas toi ?

- Ca a son charme.

Elle passa rêveusement sa paume sur la surface de la cabine, comme elle l'avait déjà fait. L'attraction était encore plus forte, presque palpable. Comme… une sorte d'appel :

- J'aime beaucoup, assura-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel le Docteur regarda la jeune femme en contact avec le Tardis, perdue dans ses pensées.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière de le toucher…

Il ne sentait plus le signal. Il ne sentait rien de « physique », et pourtant… Il savait instinctivement que c'était toujours là, cette vibration qu'il ne pouvait plus percevoir… Celle là qui s'était amplifiée si fort à son approche…

Il ne croyait pas au hasard. Depuis sa rencontre avec Rose, depuis son aventure avec Donna… Rien n'était dû au hasard. Il y avait eu le Bad Wolf, puis les lignes de temps qui convergeaient toutes vers Donna, « programmant » leur rencontre…

Et maintenant, cette jeune femme. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Ou peut-être était-il paranoïaque. Peut-être essayait-il de se convaincre de ne pas faire l'erreur qu'il avait commise trop souvent. Celle de s'attacher.

- Tu veux visiter l'intérieur ?

Il se traita aussitôt de débile profond. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse toujours le contraire de ce qu'il devait faire ? Enfin après tout, ce n'était que de la courtoisie.

- D'accord.

Il ouvrit la porte, et l'invita à entrer la première. Il resta sur le seuil, tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans le Tardis à pas mesurés, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Elle évolua vers le centre de la vaste salle, le nez en l'air, émerveillée par la coupole surréaliste d'un jaune métallique. Elle parvint à la table des commandes, et s'arrêta. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le rebord, et elle sentit l'attractivité, plus saisissante que jamais.

Sur le seuil, le Docteur la regardait faire, trouver ses repères. Il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir les réactions de ses dernières compagnes en découvrant l'intérieur du Tardis. Il avait eu droit à tant de remarques amusantes –bien qu'inutiles-…

«_ - C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ? _

_- Oui._

_- C'est extraterrestre ? _

_- Oui._

_- Vous aussi ?_

_- Oui. »_

Il sourit au souvenir de la réaction de Rose à sa première entrée dans le Tardis. Un sourire douloureux. Il s'efforça d'oublier. C'était du passé, et Rose ne reviendrait plus jamais. Rose était heureuse là où elle était, avec lui-même, d'une certaine façon...

Il revint à la nouvelle venue qui, elle, ne disait rien. Elle était admirative, fascinée ; mais elle s'adapta facilement à ses dimensions défiant les lois de sa logique humaine, sans poser de questions. Il ne sut dire pourquoi –certainement le manque d'habitude- mais ce silence prolongé, inhabituel dans ce genre de circonstances, le gêna :

- Ca te plaît ?

- C'est extraordinaire.

Elle se détourna de la console, à la fois fascinée et apeurée par la sensation qui la tenaillait. Déterminée à la fuir, elle rejoignit le Docteur à l'entrée :

- Bien… Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Le Docteur fut soulagé qu'elle lui facilite les choses ainsi :

- Je te promets le décollage le plus fascinant de ta vie, fit-il avec enthousiasme.

- J'ai vu le lancer de la fusée Ariane à la télévision.

- Rien à voir, assura-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Ils sortirent. Shannon se retourna une dernière fois, les yeux rivées sur le tableau de commandes, avant de détourner encore une fois les yeux. Elle sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

Saisie d'une impulsion, elle prit l'homme dans ses bras, et le serra contre elle. Surpris, il se laissa faire :

- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de ce que vous avez fait.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux et se crispa. La dernière personne qu'il avait pressée contre lui…

_« - Oh Donna Noble, je suis si désolé…_

_Mais que de bons moments nous avons eu… Que de bons moments…_

_Adieu. _

_- Non, non, s'il vous plait… Non ! »_

Il chassa les souvenirs de sa mémoire, les cœurs blessés, et répondit à son étreinte :

- Profites bien de ta nouvelle vie.

Ils se séparèrent. Elle le fixa, et le Docteur attendit qu'elle pose la question qui semblait la préoccuper :

- Ca va arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'eut pas l'impolitesse de demander de quoi elle parlait.

_La plus grande douleur de l'Univers…_

Il arbora un air grave, avant de répondre :

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

- Y aura-t-il une guerre prochainement ? Genre la troisième Guerre mondiale ?

- Non, il n'y aura pas de guerre majeure avant plusieurs centaines d'années.

Elle baissa les yeux. Il reprit :

- Ce qu'ils ont annoncé… Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. N'y pense plus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Elle s'efforça de faire bonne figure :

- Ok, je n'y pense plus.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant, auquel elle se fit violence pour répondre. Sensible au malaise qui régnait, elle entreprit de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Bon, vous m'avez promis le plus beau décollage de ma vie.

- Tu ne vas pas être déçue !

Il ouvrit, s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant de se retourner brutalement, main sur la porte, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose :

- Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Shannon.

- Alors au revoir, Shannon.

- Au revoir, monsieur… ?

- Docteur, la corrigea-t-il. Juste le Docteur.

- Au revoir, Docteur. A la prochaine, sourit-elle avec un petit signe de main.

- Eloigne-toi un peu, lui recommanda-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Elle obéit, et traversa la rue. Alors qu'elle atteignait le trottoir d'en face, elle entendit un bruit étrange, impossible à identifier. Elle se retourna, et vit l'étrange cabine devenir floue, et disparaître petit à petit, sous ses yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

Shannon se pelotonna dans son manteau, sans quitter l'endroit des yeux, le cœur serré. Se demandant si elle n'avait pas connu la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en le laissant partir.

***

**Quelque part dans l'Univers…**

Il lui sembla que son Tardis se traînait sur le chemin de la planète Clavios, rechignait à se rendre en l'an 3.46. Comme s'il avait le choix ! C'était lui le patron… Mais même lui s'y rendait les cœurs curieusement lourds.

Pourtant, il adorait le bal de Carvani ! Une ambiance décontractée, une mosaïque de civilisations diverses et variées, une large palette d'individus… Et tout cela sur plusieurs jours durant. Il n'y était allé qu'une seule fois. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait tant d'endroits fabuleux…

Le Tardis atterrit, avec moins de vacarme cette fois-ci. Le Docteur sortit, ayant hâte de découvrir les préparatifs de cette fameuse semaine de carnaval. Il ne fut pas déçu : les rues étaient décorées avec brio, éclairées de toute part et parcourues de toutes sortes de serpentins colorées. Des stands étaient déjà dressés, et les marchands et artisans s'activaient en vue du grand évènement de ce soir.

Il sentit une odeur familière. Il huma et reconnut l'odeur alléchante de la banane, définitivement son fruit préféré. Il se dirigea à bonne allure vers le stand dont se dégageait le parfum, où se tenait un extraterrestre à taille respectable :

- Bonjour ! Belle soirée en perspective, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tellement hâte d'y être !

- Ca, pour sûr, ça promet une bonne soirée, voir une excellente semaine. Et ça, c'est bon pour les affaires !

- C'est certain… Vous vendez des fruits terriens ?

- Ca s'appelle des bananes d'amour, c'est…

- Des bananes d'amour ! Fantastique ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé !

Il eut comme un sentiment de déjà-vu : cela le ramena à son sorbet banane, alors qu'il était sans le savoir aux trousses des Malhers. Et de manière indirecte, de Shannon.

- Désolé, mais la première fournée est à 20 heures. Il faudra patienter. Et trouver une amie avec qui la partager.

- Non, je n'ai personne avec moi.

- Alors, pas de banane.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit pas de banane. C'est une tradition : une banane d'amour, ça se partage avec une femme, expliqua le vendeur avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Le Docteur n'en revenait pas. Privé de bananes parce qu'il n'avait pas de compagne ! Voilà qui était fort… Il ne pouvait pas permettre cela !

Il pourrait bien trouver une jeune femme sur place, il n'avait jamais eu de problème pour lier connaissance. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'emporta dans son esprit…

***

Shannon attendit pendant cinq minutes, sans savoir quoi.

Un adolescent passa sur le trottoir d'en face, foulant sans le savoir l'endroit où s'était tenu le Tardis quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était bras nu : il la regarda, essayant de comprendre pourquoi cette jeune femme fixait droit devant elle ainsi, blottie dans son manteau alors que la température commençait à grimper.

Elle savait raisonnablement qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment froid ; pourtant, elle se sentait frigorifiée. Peut-être le contrecoup. Après tout, elle avait causé avec un extraterrestre qui voyageait dans le temps et l'espace dans une boîte bleue ! Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'à cause du vide qu'elle ressentait. Ca allait passer. On se faisait à tout, elle l'avait appris à ces dépends. Même à l'impression qu'on était passé à côté de quelque chose d'important.

Elle s'extirpa de son immobilité et entreprit de remonter la rue jusqu'à son appartement. Elle était parvenue en haut de la rue lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qui la fit arrêter. Elle se retourna, le cœur battant, et vit la boîte bleue se matérialiser à l'endroit même où elle avait disparu. Avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage, elle courut jusqu'à elle.

Le Docteur ne manifesta aucune surprise de la voir ainsi, essoufflée et les cheveux en bataille. Il s'appuya contre la porte :

Ca te dit de passer un carnaval avec des extraterrestres loin de chez toi ?

- Et comment !

A deux conditions : la première, c'est que tu me tutoies.

- Ca me va.

- La deuxième…

Elle vit son engouement faiblir, et eut peur d'y voir un signe de revirement. Il énonça sérieusement :

- Un seul voyage, et après, tu rentres. Pas un de plus.

Elle fut intriguée par la gravité avec laquelle il insista sur cette condition. Elle cessa de sourire pour prendre un air grave :

- Un seul, c'est promis.

- Alors, bienvenue à bord ! annonça-t-il avec un large sourire.

Suite au prochain chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous a donné envie de le lire !


End file.
